


Fates Entwined

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, reverse canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reverse of the actual story, where Levi is the shifter and Eren is the Captain. Another RP done between me (levierenlove) and therenyeager on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Entwined

Titans. Levi hated them. They were the reason humans had to live behind the Walls, were the reason he had grown up in that hellhole of an underground. Unlike the others that lived on the streets, he actually wanted to do something with his life. As soon as he was able he joined the military, training hard. He'd even impressed the training sargents, finishing second in his class. He was beat out by a tall blond named Erwin. The male managed to befriend Levi, along with a female named Petra. Levi didn't trust easily, having come from the streets as a thug. He got into fights easily and fought dirty, but they still stood by him regardless. Having two people he could call friends was strange, but nice.  
The Titans coming through the broken wall caused everyone to panic. Not unexpected, but nothing would be solved by running and screaming. He slew his fair share of Titans, doing what he could to protect his squad mates and the civilians they were trying to save. Trying to save someone who refused to move, he found himself in a Titan's grip. He swore, struggling to get free. He could hear Petra and Erwin calling him, trying to save him. But it still lifted him to its mouth. "Shit!" Even his broken swords couldn't prevent him from sliding down the Titan's throat.

There was someone else who hated titans, hated them to his very core. He vowed to kill them all. When he was young, he had witnessed them eat his mother. Even before that, he detested how they kept everyone trapped within these walls, he wanted to do something about them - annihilate them. He wanted to explore the outside world. He was living on the streets for about a year after the attack when the Commander of the Survey corps had found him, fighting with an MP and immediately took interest in him. He took him under his wing and with his determination and new found strength over the years, he rose up and became his right hand man - even a Captain of his own squad.  
Most importantly, he became known as ‘Humanity’s strongest.’ He had the most solo kills of anyone on record and of course together with team kills, he was pretty looked up to. Now he was on his mission with his squad to try to get rid of the titans in his old hometown. They were doing pretty damn well, but then a titan got someone and after Eren slayed a few titans, he went to talk to him. The dying man asked if he was a help to humanity. “Of course you are, you will give me more strength as I kill the titans!” He growled, then the man slipped away. “Fuck, how many must we lose to these giant freaks?!” His adoptive sister Mikasa - who had joined with him and was a squad leader, tried to comfort him.

Levi tried to cut his way out of the Titan's body, but the fluid inside of it had dulled his swords. "Dammit!" He beat at the body, swearing loudly. "I don't want to die! I still have too much to do!" But he could feel his consciousness dimming. He'd fight as long as he could, but his movements were growing sluggish. He couldn't die yet; he hadn't rid the World of the Titans. He didn't want to be chained behind the Walls. He wanted to save what remained of humanity. He wanted...   
The death blow to the Titan came from Erwin, but both he and Petra knew it was too late to save Levi. Petra went to slice open the stomach, figuring it was faster than waiting for the Titan body to decay. But she had to back away when the body suddenly exploded. "Petra!" The blond pulled Petra to safety. The two stood on a rooftop, watching as another Titan emerged from the body carcass of the dead one. They stared, having never seen anything like this before. "Wh-what?" Petra breathed.   
The Titan stood, roaring loudly. His gray eyes glittered as he looked around. Picking his feet from the Titan body, he stepped on it, crushing it. Then he looked around again, noticing a puddle of water. Walking over to it, he washed his feet in it, ridding them of Titan dust and debris.   
It was the oddest behavior either of them had ever seen. The Titan was an abberant, that was for sure. But it almost acted like... "L... Levi?" Petra asked hesitantly.  
The Titan stopped, looking at the two humans on the rooftop. He didn't move toward them, didn't try to attack them in any way. Instead, he turned toward an approaching Titan. Roaring, he rushed at it.

Eren was just getting ready to slay more titans in Wall Maria when Commander Armin came riding up to him, telling him they needed to pack up. The Captain puffed automatically like expected, he had always had quite the temper. “You want us to just give up? Did my men die for nothing, Armin?!” Mikasa tried to calm him down, but no one ever seemed to keep him calm when he got like this.  
Armin only calmly replied that Trost was under attack and the other two gasped. It was happening again, they needed to leave now and try to get their in time to help out the trainees that were apparently fighting them off for now.  
They and the rest of Eren’s squad all got on their horses, it wasn’t too far but still quite a distance. They would have to try and move as fast as their horses could take them. They didn’t need anymore deaths because of the titans - weird how they always attacked when they were out of town. 

The Titan went after every other one he saw, fighting fiercely, dirty even. He used moves that no Titan should ever know, including moves that were entirely Levi's. That, more than anything, told them this Titan was Levi. How, they didn't know. It should have been impossible. But the fighting style coupled with the Titan stopping at every water puddle to wash left no doubt in their minds.  
"They'll kill him when they find out." Petra called to Erwin as they followed the human-turned-Titan through the streets. She feared for Levi's life. He had so few positive moments in his life; fighting the Titans was everything to him.  
"We'll have to convince them he's not a threat." Would the higher ups even listen? It was obvious Levi wasn't attacking humans, was only going after other Titans. But the humans were so fearful of anything different. Could they get passed their differences to see the asset he could be?  
All at once, the Titan stopped moving. He sank to his knees, his energy used up. *Not yet.* A voice in his mind growled. *There are so many more. I still have to fight them, have to kill them. Move, you damn body. Move!* He got onto his feet again. *Must. Block. Wall.* There was a giant rock next to him. It must have come from the Wall. Using what strength he had remaining, he kicked out at it. The massive boulder went flying, taking out two Titans and plunging against the Wall, plugging the hole.   
Done in, he fell to his knees again. There was a huge burst of steam and the Titan's neck split. Petra gasped as Levi's body became visible. Jumping down, she hooked her arms under the barely conscious male, trying to pull him from the tissue that connected him to the Titan's body. Pulling hard, crying his name, the tissue disconnected, and the two fell to the ground.  
"Petra!" Erwin raced toward them. Two Titans were advancing, intent on their prey. He had to get there first, had to protect his two friends. But he wasn't going to be fast enough. He never would have saved them in time, had another person not shown up to take the Titans out.

Eren and the others arrived, quickly getting off their horses and taking out the nearest titans. He got several kills when he saw titans advancing on what looked like a few trainees and what seemed to be them rescuing someone from a titan. He spun in, slicing two titans in a row with ease before landing on one of them as they fell. He looked back at the teens, nodding at them; ignoring the gasps of realizing who he was. “What the hell is going on here? You letting titans get the best of you? You guys obviously don’t want to join the Survey Corps.” He locked eyes with the shorter male for a second, then it seemed he was too tired and passed out.  
He took them in for another moment before Commander Armin approached him and told him all that he gathered when he arrived. People instantly swarmed in and arrested Levi despite his friend’s protests. Good thing the titan shifter passed out, Eren would have already started to grill him, see if he was a traitor to humanity.  
After much discussion with the military police and other people that wanted to be involved in this new development. They decided to hold a court, Eren and Armin had to talk to them for awhile to finally get down to the cell Levi was now in to talk to him, it was about time - it took a few days.  
Now they had to wait for the teen to wake up so they could talk to him and see if they could get anything out of him.

Levi slept like one of the dead, unaware of the passage of time. Had he known what was going on he would have tried to rouse sooner. But his body was exhausted. From what, he couldn't remember. It felt like he'd taken on an army single-handedly. That was strange; he normally didn't feel tired after fighting. Fights had always exhilarated him, made him feel alive. But this... it was all he could do to roll onto his side.   
It was the clanking of chains that finally woke him. He blinked open tired blue-gray orbs, sight falling onto his nearest wrist. Suddenly he was wide awake. "What the hell?!" He snarled. He fought against the chain, ignoring his body's protests. "What's going on?! What piss-poor person locked me up in this shitty dung heap??!" He was not known for his use of fine language. Coming off the streets, he could be crude and coarse.  
Getting nowhere with the chains, he turned toward the bars of the room he was in. A cell, from the looks of things. He could make out two people standing in the gloom, but it was so dark he couldn't even tell if they were male or female. "Oi! Let me out of here! How dare you chain me up! I am not some plaything for your every whim. Come in and fight like a man, you cowards."

"Shut up, titan. All we want coming from your mouth is information as to why you can shift into a titan, did you sneak into the human race to start shit? Did you plan the wall break?" Eren glared from his position against the wall, Armin held out a hand to stop him. The blond then turned to Levi from his chair and smiled softly. "We did not put you in here, it was the military police. It took us awhile to get down here and see you, we want to get some questions out of you and maybe we can save you. Do you remember anything about transforming?"  
If he answered correctly, the survey Corps could take him in,

"And you expect me to believe you aren't Military Police?" Levi shot back, rattling the chains again. "I can't even see you in this dark. You could be talking monkeys and I wouldn't even know it. At least have the decency to light a candle or something if you're going to ask questions." One was taller than the other, he could tell. And both were male. One of them, probably the taller one based on location, sounded a bit hot-headed. That was fine with Levi; if he could goad that one into a fight they might actually get somewhere.  
"Look at you two cowards, staying as far away from this cell as possible. What has you afraid of little ol' me? I'm chained and these seem to be high-grade metal. I want to know the faces of my interrogators. And what the hell am I even being interrogated for? What do you mean I transformed? Last time I checked, I was a human male. Want to come inside and find out? Or are you too chicken?

Eren lit a candle and grabbed the handle bars, glaring creepily into the cell. “Because we are the Survey Corps, because I’m the strongest, because I’ll kick your scrawny little ass if you keep it up.” Armin calmly pulled him away from the bars. “Eren, chill…he didn’t know.” The blond turned towards Levi. “Now that you no doubt can see us and know who we are - answer our questions. So, you have no memory of transforming into a titan? Of rampaging and killing every titan around you and closing the hole to Trost?”   
"If you can’t remember, well…there’s nothing we can do about that. But, what do you want to do with this power of yours? Do you want to make use of it?" He stared at him with calculating blue eyes, folding his hands together and waiting to see if the trainee would cooperate while Eren glared from back against the wall.

"Oh shit." Levi breathed. The Survey Corps. It was what he'd been aiming to join when he signed on for military training. The best group, the one that went outside the Walls and actually got to fight for humanity. Those wings adorning their backs, flapping in the wind as they rode through the streets. He'd thought of it often for years. And now he was talking to two of them.   
He started with the questions. "I transformed into a Titan? How is that even possible? I'm human! The last thing I remember is getting eaten. Are you really trying to tell me that I became a Titan? And closed the Wall?" He shook his head, sitting down heavily on the bed. His mind was completely blank. How much time had passed?  
He looked at the two males again. "You are... Commander Armin Arlert? The brains behind the Survey Corps?" This blond midget? He didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Except... that gleam in his eyes. Turning to look at the hothead, he stared. "And Captain Eren Yeager?" Damn he was hot! No one had ever mentioned the Captain as being good looking. But oh, he was.

"Oh, so you don’t remember a thing, but you still haven’t answered my question. What do you want to do?" Armin pressed on, as calm as ever, keeping a kind look to his face and eyes. His young features often either got people underestimating him or falling for his cute appearances, but when he was out in the battlefield - with his tactics, he was to be feared. "Do you want to help humanity?"  
"And that’s right, I’m Commander Armin Arlert and this is Captain Eren Yeager. The two of us are very interested in what you want to do with your powers, even if you don’t understand them. Maybe we can help you out if you answer correctly."  
Eren was looking elsewhere now, seeming uninterested as they waited for his answer.

Levi's eyes narrowed; the Commander seemed calm, but he'd heard the stories. He knew he was really ruthless. Finding out what he actually looked like was a shock though. No doubt people were lured in by those young, seemingly innocent looks. Not Levi. Not with what he'd lived through. "You say I have these powers, but I have yet to see any proof. How do I know you didn't just drug me and bring me down here for a plaything? Especially with hothead over there. You two play the role of good and evil well."  
His mouth really was going to get him into trouble. Even if he did respect the Survey Corps and think of the Captain as his idol, he wasn't someone to fall on his feet and fawn over him. Maybe if he'd grown up differently, but he hadn't. His hands clenched fists. "Answer that and I'll answer you."

"Excuse me? Why would we use you as a plaything, you are nothing to us. We can get way better things then you to use as a plaything. You little shit." Eren spat. "We are trying to help you and you are being an ungrateful little brat. See these guards here? Military Police, why would we be working with them? We are trying to save you from them." He glared at them as they glared back. "Now, you are about to be in a heap of trouble and we are trying to get you out of that - soo tell us your answer or they will kill you!" His bright eyes glowed fiercely through the bars at him, demanding he answer.  
Armin held up his hand. “Look, how else would you have survived being eaten by a titan? Your friends will confirm all this as well later, if you cooperate. Now please, tell us what you want to do.” His eyes pleaded, he wasn’t pulling anything here; he just wanted to save the kid.

Levi snarled, lunging off the bed as far as the chains would let him. "You damn shit, let me out of here!" He screeched, fighting against the chains. His angry eyes were only for Eren; the Commander was forgotten. Soothing words wouldn't calm Levi now. He needed to fight. "I want my freedom, dammit. I'm going to save humanity and gain my freedom, so let me out of this piece of shit dungeon! I'll help you, whatever, just get these fucking chains off me! I have to kill the Titans!!!" He wasn't crying. No; his words were said with heat and savagery, but no tears. Tears never helped anyone. The chains rattled, giving an inch. He may not be able to break them, but he'd pull them from the wall if he had to. Anything to get out of here, to punch that bright-eyed brat in the face. Even if he was the Captian, no one talked to Levi like that. Snarling again wordlessly, he held Eren's eyes as he fought against the chains.

Eren’s eyes widened, he was suddenly very impressed. It wasn’t often there was someone who thought like him, their goal to kill all the titans with a fierce vengeance. To break free of these walls, to see the outside world, to be free. Eren walked closer to the bars now and grinned in at him, not at all threatened, just amused and impressed - that was a rare thing for the Captain. “If we manage to free him, I want to be in charge of this one, Armin. Add him to my squad. Hear that? You get to join the Survey Corps.”  
Armin nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. You want to join? If you do, we still have to wait a few more days, but you will get out of here. We need to talk about this with the brass.” He stood up and nodded to him. “I can see from the look in your eyes and your words that you want to, you’ll be out of here soon.” And with that, both of them disappeared for a few days.  
A couple of days later, Mikasa showed up at his cell door and demanded it open and cuffed him, leading him to double doors. “Good luck.” Was all she said as he entered the courts, surrounded by each factions, Wallists and the boss of all of them. “Levi, you are here for turning into a titan and possibility of being a threat to humanity. You may have blocked the wall and killed several titans, but your existence has spread like wild fire and may cause riots. Do you understand why you are here and plan to behave?”

Levi continued to snarl long after the two left. He'd been left feeling unsatisfied. Sure he finally got somewhere with those two; but he still had too much adrenaline coursing through him. Annoyed and unable to do anything about it, he flopped back onto the bed to wait. Days, they had said. Groaning he turned onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillow, trying hard not to dream about bright eyes that held the same intensity he felt.  
When he was lead to the courtroom, he looked around, glaring hatefully at the Military Police. They had given him nothing but trouble when he was still a street thug. To be forced to his knees in front of them, chained to a pole, it was demeaning. "I understand that you pricks are afraid of people different than you. That you have to force people to submit to you to make you feel better. Do you get off on this?" He challenged.   
"I don't know what you mean by behave. If you're referring to what I want to do, I want to get the hell away from you and kill as many Titans as I can. If you mean behave in any other way, you can forget it. I will never submit to anything so demeaning. The only reason I'm still on my knees right now is because I want to join the Survey Corps. Come near me for anything else and I'll bite." His mouth really was going to get him killed. But he felt they needed to know where he stood.

He was given permission to step in if Levi ran his mouth and made people nervous, and here he was; doing it right off the bat. The MPS with guns were already aiming at him, he’ll have to do it quick. He jumped over the border the kept people behind and safe or whatever, running up to Levi quickly but silently so he would never hear it coming. Then - WHAM - a huge kick to the face, he sent a tooth flying. He gave Levi a second to register what happened before he was beating the crap out of him.  
Why was he doing this? To show they could control the beast and they didn’t need to kill him, He hit him a good number of times until he was broken and bleeding. When someone finally spoke up from the MPs, asking if that was alright, he could transform at any minute. “Oh? But weren’t you going to dissect him?” He leered eerily at them before grabbing Levi by the hair and holding him up to his face. “You see, this is the best way to train stray dogs.” He grinned down at him.  
He gave him a few more good kicks before Armin spoke up. Telling him their proposal of taking Levi in on an expedition and depending on the results, they could see what they could do with him after. If he proved useful, they would keep him and if not - then he would go back to the police. The boss of all factions agreed and closed the court.   
A little while later, they were in a small room; welcoming Levi into the Survey Corps and apologizing for the force. “It was needed, you understand, right?” Eren asked as he sat beside the shorter male.

It took Levi's body a moment to register the pain. He hadn't actually expected anyone to approach him. He was trying to make sense of who had kicked him when he was kicked again. And again. He glared up at Eren as his blood dripped onto the floor. The Captain didn't have a look of pleasure on his face; why was he doing this? 'Dog?' He mouthed with a silent snarl as he was dragged upright by his hair. He didn't even hear what Armin had planned; his steely eyes were holding Eren's challengingly.   
Once freed and alone in a room with the Captain, he rubbed his wrists where the chains had been. He had bruises from the beating, but he would heal in time. With the exception of his tooth, nothing was actually broken. "Oh? Needed?" Levi smirked, crawling into the Captain's lap. "And here I thought you did that because you enjoyed the sight of me on my knees and bleeding."  
Look up to the male he might, but he was still a sassy little shit with absolutely no filter. Aside from fighting and killing Titans, he liked making people squirm. He smirked at the handsome male. "So now that you have me, what are you going to do with me? Regardless of what you choose I'll put up a damn good fight. But this 'dog' might actually be willing to please his master. Depending on the circumstances."

Eren’s eyes flew wide open. Yes, he had advances on him before in the past, he never took a single one of them up. But this was the most bold he had ever seen, crawling right into a superior’s lap and suggesting such things. Did he always do this? Was he a horny little bastard? If he knew more about him, he may have taken him up on his offer, because he was rather good looking and this was the first time he considered actually flirting back. But he knew nothing about him, he wouldn’t be used as a toy to release anger and desires.  
"I saved you - We’re going to see if you are good outside the walls, then if you are - you are staying with us. If not, well…you are a dead man. Now kindly stop trying to get in my pants. I’m not just another fuck, do you do this all the time?" He rolled his eyes and glared at him, daring him to try any further. If he knew what was good for him, he would get off him now.  
"You are here for humanity, to kill titans…not bang your superior, no one gets in my pants, ever." There was no time for relationships or even just sex, there were titans to kill and freedom to obtain.

"Oh ho, someone's cocky." He rolled his hips a little, smirking. "It's true what they say then. You really are a tight laced virgin, aren't you? Not that I care." He moved off Eren, flopping back down onto the couch. "You honestly thought I was serious? That was just to see you squirm." Levi put his arms behind his head and leaned back. "I have no filter, I'm rude, I like fighting, and you can be sure I'll do what I just did even more, just to see what reactions I can get. Congratulations; you're stuck with me now." His stomach gurgled loudly. "What do I have to do to get some decent food? You know they hardly fed me in that cell? If I have this power that you say I do, starving me seems to be the wrong way to go about obtaining it. Humans don't focus well on empty stomachs."

"I’m a tight laced virgin because there are more important things, and no one has been worth my time in bedding. What about you? Probably fucked everything with two legs and got all sorts of diseases - maybe not the diseases part, your creepy titan powers probably healed that shit away." He gave him a disgusted face, not at all effected by the rolling hips a moment ago. He got up and stood away from the mouthy short male, rolling his eyes. "Keep it up, we saved you - you ungrateful little shit." He glared back at him. "We’ll be going back to the new headquarters, you can eat when we get there, if you behave." Eren was not going to be pushed around by some hot shot thug. "Now come, you are under my command and you will listen to me, and not try to test my buttons. Behave and your stay at HQ will be most pleasant, otherwise…" He shrugged as he headed out the door and went to the horses where the rest of the squad was waiting. He got on his horse and followed, making sure Levi was ahead of him so he could keep an eye on him.

Levi would never admit it out loud, but the hateful words hurt. He hadn't meant to get the male so riled that he said such nasty things. He really was an idiot. Here he had a chance to make a better life for himself, and he just had to be his usual self. He wasn't really capable of reining it in, even if he wanted to. At least they hadn't degraded into fighting with fists. But still... the words really did hurt.   
It hadn't been his choice to live on the streets, he mused quietly as he rode on the horse he'd been given. At a young age, his parents had been killed, murdered trying to buy food for their only son. They had been his only family. And no one else had cared what happened to the child. But somehow he'd made it. Somehow he'd scraped by, made a name for himself as a thug. Years of that didn't just disappear because he joined the military. He glanced back at the stony-faced Captain, but he couldn't find any words of apology. Sighing, he faced front again.

Did the thug just look sorry for a moment? Nah, he must be imaging things; that didn’t seem to be in the little bastard’s nature. He scowled harder as they continued on their way. Then they were attacked, he was sure Armin had planned a safe way to get to their new Headquarters; but apparently someone overheard. There were people on all sides of them with assorted weapons, he couldn’t tell if they were angry citizens, Wallists or MP in disguise possibly? Whatever they were, this was suddenly a dangerous situation.  
Everyone got off their horses and faced the attackers, each of them taking out a few. No one really paid attention to protecting the Captain, he was capable and they needed to keep the shifter safe - so all focus was protecting him. Usually, Eren was able to fend off people quite easily; but a few of them ganged up on him since he was open on all side while everyone else was grouped together, he wasn’t. So one of them grabbed him from behind, another grabbing his feet as a man moved in to stab him. “This is for always taking our money and doing nothing!” And it sounded like the others were in trouble now as well. “Shit!” He cursed, preparing for the impact.

A fight! Levi's blood sang in his veins. But he was prevented from joining by the ones trying to protect him. Cursing them, he looked for the Captain to see how he was faring. The male was skilled, he had to give him that. But it appeared he was better at fighting Titans than humans. Could no one else see what was happening? He stopped thinking when he saw the knife. Vaulting off his horse, he bit down hard on his hand.  
Steam erupted and a 13 Meter Titan roared. The knife was embedded in his flesh, but he didn't feel it. His hands were curled protectively around Eren and held up to his chest. The need to protect was so strong it rode over every other emotion he might have right now. His narrowed eyes glittered as he stared down at their attackers. He hadn't killed anyone... yet. But it wouldn't take much provocation for the Titan to fight back. And in this large form, someone was sure to die.

It all happened so fast, first he could have sworn he was going to be killed - then quite suddenly he was in a titan’s hand. A titan that seemed very in control of himself, he was holding him up to his chest as if he were something precious. This took a while for Eren to digest, maybe he was reading into it more then there actually was - he probably would have done this for anyone. But this really proved he was on humanity’s side and he could no longer doubt his motives.  
The attackers screamed and ran for their lives, Eren’s squad turned to look up at the titan Levi and their Captain in his hand. “Hey…can you let him down and turn back?” The man known as Jean asked Levi very nervously as the others nodded. Eren pat his hand, “Yeah…you did very good. Let me down?” He seemed less scared then the others, his revelation cleared a lot of things in his mind.

Down? Turn back? Levi was very confused. He knew he was in a Titan form. The ground was a lot farther down than he was used to. Looking at his hands, the Captain seemed dwarfed in his giant hands. The pat on his hand made him sigh gustily and he carefully lowered Eren to the ground. Sitting down, he continued to stare at his now empty hands. He had protected him. He had saved the squad. The need to protect was ebbing, but he had no idea how to turn back to a human. What if he was stuck as a Titan forever? He made a pitiful sound in his throat, trying to convey his concern. But as the need completely went away, his mind went blank and his vision turned dark. He didn't even feel it when he fell over.

Everyone scrambled, trying to get him out from his titan form, finally Eren made it to him; cutting him out and carrying him back to the horses. He set him in the front of his horse, got up behind him and headed towards HQ like that. Someone else held the reigns of the other horse Levi had used while Eren made sure he arrived safely. Hours later they finally made it there, the Captain put Levi in the bed in the basement; watching him silently for a moment. He wasn’t bad after all, he really wanted to protect them, he saw it in the titan’s eyes and actions. He was really good for mankind if they figured out how to control this thing. He almost felt the need to stroke some hair out of his face, he shook his head and headed out. He explored the castle for a bit, getting used to it before sitting in what appeared to be the kitchen area at a really long table. Now they had to wait for new trainees to join them, if anyone joined - then go outside the walls to see if Levi could prove useful and stay in the Survey Corps.

It took a full day for Levi to regain consciousness. He hadn't done as much this time, but transforming still took something out of him. When he finally came to, he was disoriented, confused, and so very hungry. Again, he didn't know how much time had passed. He blinked and looked around. The room was small, the bed not hugely comfortable, but it was decent as far as rooms went. He'd certainly been in worse. He struggled to rise, groaning when he discovered just how weak he was. He really needed some food.

Eren peeked around the corner, saw that Levi was finally up and came over, setting a plate of food on his side table. He had tried to do the same thing the day before, but the shifter was out cold so he left. “Thanks for the other day, together we could kill all the titans once we can get you to control your titan form.” His eyes flashed with determination for a moment before he turned to leave, he didn’t need others catching him feeding the new guy, he never did such things. This was a one time thing he vowed to himself as he headed up the stairs.

"Wait!" Levi called out, but the Captain had already left. "Dammit. Stupid brat." Struggling upright, he reached for the plate of food. He chewed slowly, savoring each mouthful. It was the most food he'd eaten in days. When he was finished he set the plate aside and reached for the cup. Some kind of tea he realized as he sniffed the contents. Shrugging, he took a small sip.

Eren went outside to deal with the new trainees, barking orders at them. “You can do better then that! A titan will get you! You all need to try better! Erwin…that your name? Congrats, you’re the only one trying out here!” He shook his head. “Titans will have all the rest of your asses, when I come out here later, you’d all better be freaking titan slayers!” He huffed and went inside, heading towards his new office; he had paperwork to fill out.

The tea wasn't bad, but it wasn't a flavor Levi was used to. Still, he grimaced and swallowed it all down, knowing he needed the fluid. It was nice of the Captain to bring him food. But he figured he probably did it for everyone, so he didn't give it too much thought. Setting the now empty cup aside, he decided it was time to assess the damage from the beating Eren had given him. Moving the covers and peeling up his shirt, he stared in shock at his perfectly healthy and healed flesh. "What... the hell?!" A quick swipe of his tongue made him realize his tooth had grown back. It was the oddest thing he'd ever experienced. Not knowing what else to do, he climbed out of bed and, with a sudden burst of strength, ran from the room.

Eren was busy doing his paperwork, he hated paperwork with all his being - but it had to be done, it was part of the job. Even if he could be out there 24/7 getting them ready for the titans. He sighed heavily, thunking his head on the desk before raising it again and getting back to work.  
While the Captain did that, the few in the castle slacking about after training spotted Levi running around. “Hey, look…it’s Captain’s favorite little soldier, even if he hasn’t done anything yet.” “Why does he like him then?” Who knows? He brought him food! He never does that! Maybe he finally has a crush.” “It’s about time, he needs a good lay.” They giggled among themselves.

Hearing the whispers, he stopped and glared at the slackers. A calm suddenly flowed through him and he grinned savagely. A fight would totally cure the confusion he was feeling. "I'm sorry, but I could have sworn you you just called me a good lay. I will take that as a compliment, even though you are not my type."  
The two, one guy one girl, flushed. "Not us, stupid." The female commented, actually sticking her tongue out at him. "The Captain. He's too Titan crazy. A good lay might mellow him out. And since he seems to have taken to you... Why does he like you anyway? I see nothing impressive about you."  
Levi's grin widened. "Oh yes, the Captain. Well sweetheart, unlike you, he can look beneath the surface. You see, I just found something out about myself recently. I can turn into a Titan. So don't test me, or I might decide to see how good humans taste. Starting with you."

"Yeah…we heard about that." The girl backed away from him, looking at him nervously. "What’s your problem? We were just talking about the Captain liking you, unless that offends you…or do you like him too? Protecting your Captain?" She grinned suddenly. The male started laughing loudly, "Good luck with that! I don’t think anyone can get in his bed - so what if he brought you food when he doesn’t do the same to us? Probably a one time thing!"   
The noise was echoing down the hallways and making Eren’s eye twitch. He slammed his hands on his desk, making the door open loudly against the wall as he stomped down the hell towards them. He saw Levi, but set his glare on the other two.  
"What the fuck are you guys doing not training? Do you think this is all a game? Will you find it funny when your slacking off gets you eaten?!" He practically screamed in their faces as they ran for cover back outside to continue what they were supposed to be doing. He turned to Levi. "Are you feeling well? Are you strong enough to get to training?" He had no idea what was going on it seemed out here, but neither did he care; he really was all about killing titans.

Levi wanted to fight them. Oh, how he wanted to. He was already growling, already preparing to lunge when he heard the crashing of the door and Eren's angry voice. He did get mild enjoyment at watching them beat a hasty retreat, but it wasn't quite enough. He rounded to face Eren, leaning against the wall. "I have a name, you know. It's Levi. I'd appreciate actually being called by it." He gave Eren a piercing look. "I wanted to talk to you, but you fled my room too fast. Can we go somewhere to talk where we won't be overheard?"

Eren sighed, seeming to think it over for awhile before sighing again and nodding. “Fine, let’s go to my office.” He started walking back to his little abode that he had made into his own. He made it an office and his room, so there was a bed in the far back away from his desk. He sat behind his desk and put his chin in his hands. “What would you like to talk about then? New memories of your titan powers?” His fierce eyes pierced into the ones across from him, eager to know more about the shifting ability. 

The shifter looked around. "You don't even get your own room? It has to be split with office work? If you're the Captain, shouldn't you receive better than this?" Levi honestly didn't know the answer to his question. Sighing, he sat on the end of the desk, not looking at Eren. "No; I still don't remember anything. I don't know how I got these powers and I don't really know how to trigger them. All I know is I felt this overwhelming need to protect you. I remember jumping from my horse, and I hazily remember being in that form, but nothing else." He took a deep breath.   
"I wanted to apologize. Well, not apologize exactly. I can't change who I am. I told you before; I am very sassy, quick to fight, and I love baiting others. I will undoubtedly make advances toward you to try to get a rise out of you. But... I still respect you. You have been my idol for years. I just wanted to tell you that." He glanced back at the Captain and then looked away, his facade crumbling a little. "A-about before... what you said. I don't have any diseases. And I don't have sex with anything on two legs. The only time I've done anything was when the Military Police caught me and forced-" He bit off the rest of that sentence, knowing Eren wouldn't care. He turned, his face expressionless except for what was supposed to be a smirk. "Anyway, I just thought you should know that I'll be coming after you." Sliding off the desk, he headed for the door.

"I could, yes…but it’s easier this way for me, to have everything in one big room." He took in his first couple of sentences, so it was specifically him he was protecting after all - his heart did this weird thing he never experienced before and he briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack. Then he apologized and everything he was saying made Eren’s face grow softer and softer until he had an unrecognizable expression on his face that no one has seen before.  
He was wrong about him, so very wrong. The poor guy, he probably didn’t even tell him his whole story. He thought he was the type to enjoy his thug life and do everything on two legs, but first that titan transformation and now this. Now it seemed he was the only one Levi ever wanted to chase after, his heart did the thing again and he wondered if he had a condition. “I’m sorry too…” He said to him before he could leave. “And good luck with your chase, you’ll need it.” Though with this he actually grinned and seemed playful. 

Levi blinked at the tone, halting halfway through the door. Had he-? No, that was impossible. "Thank you, Sir." Levi shot back at him. He left the room then, needing to be alone with his thoughts. He was grateful he didn't meet anyone along the way, because for the first time in a really long time, he didn't want to fight anyone.

It had been a few months since that day, everything seemed to be going well until their expedition. His squad and the new members all seemed close, Levi never really seemed close to anybody but he seemed to be lightening up just a tad. Or maybe it was when the Captain was around? He couldn’t say because he heard different stories from what he saw in his field of vision. But he was a good addition to his squad. Then, the expedition happened.  
It looked like it was going to be a good practice run outside the walls, then the Female Titan attacked - and his squad was dead. He didn’t see it happen, just found their dead bodies after chasing the sounds of Levi’s titan he recognized from training with him. The female titan almost got away with him too, but Eren saved him, breaking his ankle in the process.  
Then there was the whole thing with discovering the titan’s identity and trying to capture her again. Only to have her crystallize and he had to save Levi from going down with her, despite his ankle’s condition. There was a weird bond between them he couldn’t explain and he couldn’t let him go down at any costs, never mind him being the hope for humanity. It was personal, probably a deep friendship he guessed? He hardly showed it though. But now, they were having a moment’s rest after another failure, he was mourning the loss of his squad in his office/room.

He had failed. It was his fault. Of all people, why did the Female Titan have to be Hanji?! He'd almost been considering that Titan-loving fanatic a friend. It would have been so easy to kill that Titan, had Hanji not said his name while in her Titan form. He'd hesitated and because of that, the Captain was injured and his squad was dead. Levi cried out, banging his head against the bed. He couldn't even ask Hanji why; she's crystallized and had nearly taken Levi with her. If Eren hadn't cut him free...   
The Captain didn't blame him, he knew that. But he blamed himself. If he'd been stronger, found out sooner who the Titan was, they'd all still be alive. And to make matters worse, one of the dead squad members had been Eren's sister. He knew the Captain was grieving hard, even if he didn't show it.   
Dragging himself off the bed, he headed up to the main area. He didn't even have any marks or bruises to show for it. His wretched body healed off any damage almost as soon as he got it. Stupid, so stupid. And now here he was, trying to apologize again and ease the ache he felt. Hesitating at the door, he silently opened it instead of knocking.

Eren was sitting alone in the darkness, he hadn’t even lit a candle of any kind. This was his sanctuary, where he could let all of his guard down and just let himself go. He especially needed that now, for no one needed to see their Captain crying - no, sobbing heart wrenching sobs. He didn’t know how long he had sat on his bed doing this, once in awhile hitting his bed or throwing a pillow around. He had lost his whole squad, his sister…his last remaining family member.  
He should have been with them, to either protect them or go down with while fighting. If he hadn’t went to refill his tanks, if he had gotten there sooner, this was his fault. He should have been with his squad. He shook violently, the titans kept on winning and he kept on losing. Was there anything left for him in this world? Sure, he would live to try to defeat the titans, but…what did he have after that?  
Yes, he had friends but no one really that close. Or at least, he didn’t think they thought of him much. After this was all over, they would all surely move on with their lives and forget their Captain. He shook again with sobs.

The door had opened so silently that Levi was able to slip inside without being noticed. Now he stood in a dark corner, watching his Captain beat the bed, hearing those gut-wrenching sobs. His blue-gray eyes glowed with distress, sparkling with their own unshed tears. This shouldn't have happened. His Captain should be grieving like this, alone in the dark. He shouldn't be grieving at all. But Levi couldn't fix that. He might be able to help Eren now though. If the Captain would allow it. He took one step toward the bed. "Captain."

Eren froze, wiping at his face quickly; but stopped mid-way. It was too late, the damage was done, Levi had seen him at his weak point. He sighed heavily and slowly sat up somewhat normally and looked at the other male, he must have looked a mess. He couldn’t really care about appearances at the moment though. And the other didn’t look too well off either, he was probably still blaming himself even if the Captain had told him none of it was his fault. “Yes?” He sniffed, making a face at his voice cracking. He really hoped this didn’t make him lose any respect, seeing him in this pathetic state.

Levi actually gulped. Where was his pissy front when he needed it? He walked closer to the bed. "This isn't right." He told him quietly. "You shouldn't be in here, grieving alone. I know you told me otherwise, but it's my fault they're dead. I should be dead instead of them." He looked away for a moment. He'd made advances often toward Eren in the past few months, always in jest, always to see if he could get the young Captain riled. What he was going to do now was completely different. They could grieve together, heal each other's broken hearts. He crawled onto the bed, straddling his Captain's lap. "Eren." He began, knowing he was going to pay for calling his Captain by his actual name. But they'd deal with that later. "Do you want me?"

"It is I who should be dead with my squad…everyone needs you, you are their hope." Eren blinked at him through the darkness, this sudden attitude change was enough to take his mind off horrible things for a moment. He had only acted like this one other time a few months ago, and just like back then; it was causing his heart to do strange things that made him wonder if his health was bad so young. He didn’t understand whatsoever the weird feelings he got around the other sometimes, especially those rare moments when they were alone. He snapped out of his daze when suddenly Levi was in his lap, just like before in the small room when they were just getting acquainted - but this was different. For once in his life, he actually blushed; eyes widening at the male. "A-are you offering your body to me? I’ve never…" He shook his head, remembering what he said about the MPs taking his body for their own amusement. "I will not use you for that…" He completely avoided the question of wanting him, because he was scared that the answer was; Yes, he did want him - but for more then sex and that freaked him out a lot since he didn’t understand these feelings. And he didn’t want to exactly reveal them either if this was just all a game to Levi.

"Hope?" Levi laughed bitterly. "I'm no one's hope. I'm a freak. I turn into a damn Titan. How's that hope? My death is already promised, since to get rid of all the Titan's I have to die too. At least, my consolation is that it will be by your hand." The blush amused him and he knew he was finally getting somewhere. Lifting a hand, he brushed his fingers against the blushing male's cheek. "I know you've never. Believe me, I've heard that over and over these past months. I'm not asking you for anything extravagant. We're both grieving; having sex gives us something else to focus our minds on. And I'm offering; that isn't you using me. Think about it this way; if anyone asks, you didn't submit to a Titan. You subdued him, controlled him, ... owned him. Now I'll ask again; do you want me?"

Eren looked at him fiercely then, he knew he had promised to take him out if anything got out of control - but he had told Levi that he would cut him out instead and severe his limbs, he wasn’t going to kill him. “I’m not killing you, what makes you think that? We had this discussion.” He repeated his next words over repeatedly in his mind, Levi wanted him to own him? He controlled him? He sighed, unconsciously leaning into his fingers. He wanted to be selfish for once, he wanted to feel special, for Levi to view him as a lover - this was close, right? Levi seemed to only want to bed him in all his years of living, so that was something. He wanted to give into these feelings, he wouldn’t say them out loud; but he could try to speak it with his body and hope you understood and returned the feelings. “Yes.” He replied finally, blushing brilliantly.

"It's what I want." Levi insisted. "If I have to die anyway at the end of this war, why not by the person who is considered the strongest? Why not by the Captain I respect? Better than letting the Military Police have their way." His eyes darkened with the memory. Shaking his head, he gave Eren his customary smirk when he heard the response. "Good. I knew you did." His hand slid up Eren's cheek, brushing away the tears still clinging to the male's lashes. Then he gripped the edges of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and setting it carefully on the floor. He locked eyes with Eren. "Then take me."

Eren narrowed his eyes, he wouldn’t do it, no way. He would not take his life, he cared way too much - but he guessed the other would just have to see that in the end, know he couldn’t do it and forget about it, live on. Then he was suddenly very gentle, his hand sliding up his cheek and wiping away tears; making his heart do that stupid thing again. But when he removed his shirt and looked at him in such a way and saying such things - his eyes bugged out, his face coloring as he took in the sight. Then something in him snapped, making him grab the shifter and pull him in for a deep kiss. His hands exploring his torso as he held him close. This felt so right, so perfect - like Levi was what he had been looking for his own life and he didn’t even know it. He tried to express this through his actions.

At first, Levi thought Eren was still going to refuse, based on the expression the Captain gave him. But removing his shirt seemed to do something to the male, and Levi couldn't help gasping as Eren pulled him in to assault his mouth. Sparks ignited everywhere Eren's roaming hands touched, and the tongue probing his mouth only made it worse. Arching into the caress, he used his own tongue to battle for dominance. He fully intended to let Eren have his way with him, to be the dominant one, but that didn't mean he had to give in so easily. He enjoyed seeing the strength the Captain had and wanted that in this kiss too. One hand lifted to grip the back of Eren's neck, keeping him from moving away. Not that he thought the Captain would. Now that he'd attacked, he seemed only too eager to continue.

Eren groaned into the kiss, electricity running through his body. He felt like he has found his other half, and his emotions and actions go stronger. He now tries to express everything though his actions, hoping Levi got that this was so much more to him then just sex. His tongue fought for dominance, Levi wasn’t easy but he won over in the end and explored his tongue and mouth thoroughly. Now that his fire was set, he seemed unafraid to do anything. His hands reached down and groped the man’s ass, soon lifting him up with his strength to rip off the rest of his clothes. Then he pushed him onto the bed, kissing and nipping all over his neck and chest, rising only to rip off his own clothes. Once he started, he just didn’t want to stop.

Levi blinked up at Eren in amusement. The Captain was acting frenzied, like he couldn't stop now that he was started. This wasn't surprising, considering the pain he was running from. But the wealth of emotion put into each kiss, each caress, that was unexpected. Especially from someone who was a 'straight-laced virgin.' His eyes narrowed with predatory intensity as Eren stripped. He gave the Captain a once-over, and then slowly looked him over again. "Damn..." He breathed, reaching a hand up to stroke the chiseled chest above him. While Levi himself was fit, the Captain was a work of art. One that no one else had seen.

THE SINGLE WORD OF PHRASE MIXED WITH THE HAND GOING DOWN HIS CHEST CAUSED EREN TO SHUDDER, SENDING FLAMES DOWN TO HIS NEGLECTED COCK. HE GROWLED FERAL LIKE AND GAVE HIM MORE BRUISE INDUCING KISSES AS HIS HIPS GROUND DOWN AGAINST HIS, MOANING OUT AS HE BROKE THE KISS. HE JUST LOVED HIM SO MUCH AND HE COULD ONLY EXPRESS IT LIKE THIS WITHOUT SCARING THE OTHER AWAY. AND NOW HE COULDN’T STOP HIS HIPS, NOT LIKE HE KNEW WHAT TO DO NEXT - WITHOUT HURTING LEVI ANYWAY.

Levi's eyes flashed, turning more gray than blue. His Titan was in his eyes as he shoved his hips up harshly against Eren's. "Don't worry about hurting me." He growled deeply. "I will heal. Take what you need from me."

LEVI STILL DIDN’T UNDERSTAND IT SEEMED, THIS WAS MUCH MORE THEN JUST SEX TO HIM. TO TRY TO MAKE HIS POINT, HE GAVE HIM A REALLY SWEET KISS THEN WET HIS FINGERS TO GENTLY PREPARE HIM. HE DIDN’T WANT TO HURT THE SHIFTER, EVEN IF HE COULD HEAL. HOPEFULLY HE WOULD START GETTING THE HINT, AND IF NOT - WELL, HE WAS DOOMED TO BE ALONE.

The gentleness scared the shifter, and despite the Titan in his eyes, he started trembling. This was more than sex. He hadn't realized that until now. He swallowed hard, suddenly a bit afraid. Sex he could handle. But an actual relationship with the man he looked up to? Levi licked his lips as he watched Eren suck on his fingers. He knew what was coning, but he still hissed when a finger worked inside of him. Groaning, he pushed against it, pulling it in deeper.

EREN GROANED AS THE TIGHT ENTRANCE SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE, IT MAY HAVE JUST BEEN HIS FINGER BUT JUST IMAGINING IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE INSIDE WAS AMAZING. HE WIGGLED HIS FINGER AROUND, EXPLORED UNTIL HE FOUND A KNOT OF NERVES AND BEGAN RUBBING IT. HE HAD A FEELING HE WAS SUPPOSED TO RUB THERE, THEN HE ADDED A SECOND FINGER AND IN TIME ANOTHER.

Growls and moans sounded in Levi's throat, and he eagerly rutted down against the fingers, finding only pleasure in Eren's hand. The gray was just a sliver around his dilated pupils. "Enter me." He told the Captain in a gravelly voice. "I am yours. I want to feel you moving inside me."

”Y-YOU ARE MINE!” EREN GROWLED IN RETURN, LEANING DOWN TO MAKE A MARK ON HIS NECK; EVEN IF IT WOULD DISAPPEAR SOON. HE PULLED HIS FINGERS OUT AND THEY WERE QUICKLY REPLACED WITH HIS OWN MEMBER, HE PUSHED IN ALL THE WAY; GROANING OUT HIS PLEASE. “LEVI!” HE WAITED FOR HIM TO GET USED TO IT, PANTING HEAVILY.

Levi snarled at Eren when he made the mark, dragging his nails down the Captain's back. The moment he was filled, his snarl turned to a pleased hum. "Eren." He groaned lowly, fighting to find air as his breath suddenly left him.

EREN STARTED TO THRUST AT A SLOW PACE, NOT WANTING TO HURT THE SHIFTER. “H-HOLY, YOU FEEL SO GOOD.” HE GROANED OUT, “A-AMAZING!” HE WAS SHOCKED AT HOW GOOD THIS FELT, HE DIDN’T EXPECT IT ALL; AT LEAST HE GOT WHY PEOPLE TALKED ABOUT DOING THIS SO MUCH. HE GRIPPED HIS HIPS TIGHTLY, TRYING NOT TO RAM IN HIM.

Levi couldn't help chuckling, leaning up to press his lips against Eren's cheek. Falling back against the mattress and moving his hips slowly against Eren's, he kept the smile on his face. It was a genuine one, not sardonic like usual. "Being your first... seeing your reactions to how it feels... I feel pleased. No one else... can take this from me."

EREN MOANED LOUDLY, FACE FLUSHED AS THRUSTED WITH EVEN MORE VIGOR. “LEVI!” HE GROWLED, SUDDENLY MAD HE WASN’T GETTING THE SAME PLEASURE OF TAKING THE MAN’S VIRGINITY BECAUSE THE STUPID MILITARY POLICE TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM. IF THEY HADN’T, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL HIS RIGHT NOW. LIFE WAS NOT FAIR TO HIM, HE WANTED THIS SHIFTER TO BE HIS. “…YOU ARE MINE.” HE SNARLED AS HE PICKED UP HIS PACE.

The male blinked, wondering where the intensity and anger had come from. Not that he was complaining. "Yours." The shifter repeated, almost meekly. He wasn't cowed by any degree. But he was having sex with Humanity's Strongest. A wrong tone could cause inadvertent damage. Groaning again, he reached for Eren's ass, holding the amazing curves and pulling him harder against him.

THE HANDS ON HIS ASS SPURRED HIM ON, CAUSING HIM TO GET LOUDER WITH EACH MOVEMENT. HIS THRUSTS GREW MORE WILDER, HE FOUND THAT SPOT AND SLAMMED INTO IT REPEATEDLY. “L-LEVI! YES!” HE WAS GOING TO BE SCREAMING SOON, HE COULD FEEL HEAT POOLING IN HIS ABDOMEN. 

Swearing, Levi pulled Eren against him even harder. The slide of the Captain's cock inside him was so wonderful. Probably the best thing he'd ever experienced. Or maybe the loud sounds were. Whichever. He was so glad he'd offered this to get Eren away from sobbing. If he sobbed now, at least Levi would know it was from the intense pleasure they were experiencing. Blinking up at Eren and taking in the Captain's flushed, pleasure-filled face, he felt himself tip over the edge.

EREN FELT THE SQUEEZE AROUND HIS LENGTH AND HE WAS DONE, HIS MOUTH OPENED IN A SILENT SCREAM UNTIL AN ACTUALLY SCREAM RELEASE AS HE POURED INTO LEVI. HE SHOOK UNTIL HE WAS SPENT AND FELL ON TOP OF HIM, PANTING HEAVILY. HE WANTED TO EXPRESS HOW AMAZING THAT WAS, BUT HE COULDN’T SPEAK.

Apparently being a Titan shifter was good for something. Levi got his breath back in record time, chuckling again at Eren and wrapping his arms around the male. He could feel exhaustion in his bones, but he was still going to take the time to enjoy this moment. Until Eren came down from his high and kicked him out. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He turned his head, placing his lips against Eren's neck.

Eren shuddered as his neck was kissed, humming softly as he laid there; feeling content for the first time. “That was…amazing.” He purred, nuzzling into his hair as his breathing evened out slowly. His eyes felt happy and his body felt boneless, this afterglow was great too. He wished he had gave in sooner. “You can stay here if you want…your basement probably sucks….And I want you here.”

"Mm." Levi agreed. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep recently and was quickly nodding off. And it wasn't like he could go anywhere at the moment; Eren's body was pinning him down. That didn't matter though. He was more than happy to lay there as long as Eren would allow it.

Eren passed out on him, a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.  
He awoke the next day at first confused as to why he felt sticky and really warm, not to mention it felt like he was laying on someone — oh, he was. The night’s events came rushing at him and he flustered, wondering what he should do at this point. Did he admit to anything last night? No, he just left really big clues that he hoped the other picked up. If he didn’t, well - he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t know if he could speak the words out loud, especially to someone like Levi; he would probably laugh or roll his eyes at him and walk away. He sighed heavily, nuzzling into the other. He would just have to wait to see if life would be kind to him for just this once and let him have someone - since it took everyone else from him. A few tears rolled down his cheeks at the thoughts.

He felt warm. Really warm. That was odd for the drafty dungeon. Was it because of the dream he'd had? Wishing that his dream had been real, he breathed in deeply. He felt the weight on his chest, felt something wet hit him, and his eyes snapped open. A mass of brown hair tickled his chin. "H-holy shit!" He breathed. That had been real?! But then, why was Eren crying. "Captain? What's wrong?" There was a pause. When Levi spoke again, his voice was flat. "You regret it."

"W-what? Not at all! I don’t regret a single second…I can’t really say why I’m crying." If he didn’t get it, then what was the point? If he felt the same he would have said something or told him that he knew that was more then sex last night. He just wanted to lay there forever and pretend they were together, he didn’t want to move ever again - unless it was to go somewhere with Levi. Dammit, these feelings were too strong and actually taking up all his brain, this was odd to the Captain. He usually thought of nothing but vengeance. Any second now, the shifter will want to leave him and he would be alone again.

"You... don't regret it?" Carefully pushing Eren up, he wiped the tears away, a surprisingly soft smile on his face. "I guess that means I've bagged myself a Captain." He nipped Eren's chin. "I won't share, and I'll still tease you mercilessly. But I'll protect you with everything I am."

He blinked several times, caught off guard with him wiping away his tears, the gentle smile and most importantly - being called his Captain, saying he wouldn’t share him. This was Levi’s way of saying they were together now, wasn’t it? He couldn’t stop his own smile that spread across his face. “Same goes for you then, my shifter. I’m not sharing and I’ll protect you with all my strength.” He licked up his ear as his heart swelled in his chest, he didn’t think it was possible to be happy - now here he was, smiling like the fool in love he was.

Wow; so the Captain could smile like that. His eyes narrowed and his customary smirk blossomed on his face. "Your strength? You're so stupid. I'm a Titan shifter. I can take care of myself, can't I?" He shivered and moaned when his ear was licked. "I-I suppose... you can protect me a little." 

"Even if you can take care of yourself, I want to be there too." He nibbled on his ear then, liking the way he sounded when he moaned for him. "You do still have your weak point, eh?" He rubbed the back of Levi’s neck, grinning at him. "So, you do still need me. Not to mention you are kidnapped quite a bit, aren’t cha? Now that you’re mine, no one will get you again…and if they do, well - their funeral."

Levi moaned again, arching when his nape was touched. That was even more sensitive than his ears. "It's not my fault... everyone wants a piece of this ass." He looked up at Eren, hearing the possessiveness in his voice. "Look at that. You can be pissy too."

Eren wondered if he could make Levi aroused if he kept touching his nape, he so decided to just keep rubbing there as he talked. “Seems I can, just took the right person to come along, never thought there would be a person at all.” He chuckled lightly as his hand kept moving. “And from now on that ass is mine, this ass can be yours too, if you want.” Wow, he never thought he’d offer himself, offer being submissive and everything.

The hand still touching his neck made him snarl, eyes darkening to gray. "Knock it off unless you want me to pin you against the wall and ravage you loud enough for everyone to hear." He'd gladly take Eren's offer another time. Right now though, they needed to clean up. He could feel them sticking together. "Food, bath, and didn't you say you wanted us to try a new maneuver today?"

Eren froze, that comment went straight down to his groin - but Levi was right, they needed to learn the new maneuver today. He sighed, how unfortunate; being ravaged against a wall sounded very nice. “Yeah, let’s go then…” He almost wanted pout, which made him shake his head at himself. He usually cared for nothing but titans and training people to get rid of them, Levi was far too deep in his skin apparently. He got up and stretched himself out, putting on some clothes so he could go eat.

Levi smirked again as he sat up, his muscles rippling. The Captain had sounded almost petulant, like he really didn't want to do what he was supposed to. To think he felt so strongly for an ex street thug. And a Titan shifter at that. Well, he much preferred this to being killed. Sliding out of the bed, he experimented by twisting, but there was no lasting pain from their lovemaking session. Even the mark on his neck had healed. He grimaced as leftover mess flaked off his stomach. He needed a bath so bad. He'd eat later. Pulling on his pants, he tossed his shirt over his shoulder. "I'm going to bathe first, then eat. I'll make sure I'm on time for training."

"Good, just because we are together now…doesn’t mean you get any slack." He smirked at him though, even if what he said sounded tough; he just wanted to be trained properly like everyone else. He hoped he got that. He pulled the rest of his clothes on, stepping in front of Levi - did they do the goodbye kiss thing even if they were going to be around each other anyway? Oh well, couldn’t hurt. He leaned down and kissed him deeply enough to take his breath away, pulling away to pant slightly and grin. "See you soon." He purred before opening the door and walking out.  
He hummed as he got his food and sat to eat, he must have seemed obviously different to everyone because they were all looking at him, and sometimes he caught his name or title in the conversations, overheard someone especially when they said he was glowing. Did a new relationship and sex do that to people? Oh well, he was happier then he’d ever been. He finished his meal, went to take his own bath and met everyone in the training ground awhile later and proceeded in showing them a new trick with their gear.

After panting for several long minutes, Levi made it to the washroom, where he took a quick but thorough bath. Then he dressed in clean clothes, ate while ignoring the looks he was given, and headed outside. Usually the Captain made him train his Titan form, so training in the 3D gear was a real treat to him. And learning a maneuver that would save gas and make his strikes harder? It felt like the best day of his life. Probably was, actually.

Eren watched them all work their gears, they were all good at it in their own ways. Levi and Erwin especially, they seemed to know just when to turn and everything, they were true experts when it came to maneuvering and slaying titans. He grinned as he watched them all work, of course joining them and showing them a few more tips. He didn’t let them stop until hours later, they had lunch, then went back to work. Then he finally let up and called it a day around supper time. He walked back to the kitchen area and grabbed himself his meal, sitting down to eat his meal and let exhaustion slowly start to take him over as he ate.

A full day of training was difficult for everyone, the Titan shifter included. Wearily, he sat at a table with Erwin and Petra, conversing quietly as they ate. Being a shifter gave him more stamina, which meant he got worked harder than the others. And since it wasn't exactly an injury, the healing powers he had didn't take away fatigue. He recovered faster, but he still felt it until he did. Between the grueling day and the previous night's activities, he nearly nodded off over his plate.

Eren looked down his nearly empty table, his squad usually sat with him, his sister always nagging at him to eat more. He felt the sharp pang in his chest again, reminding him there was still a huge hole in his heart - even if it been filled mostly by a new love, his family and friends were still gone. Armin was with him, talking to him and cheering him up slightly, at least he was still here…but…  
He excused himself and slowly went back to his room, he was going to break down again, he almost didn’t make it into his room. He slammed the door behind him and threw himself in his bed. He wondered if it would always be like this — crying alone at night until he was dried out?

"Levi!" A voice broke through the haze of sleep.   
Levi bolted upright. "Mm-huh?? Whazzit?" Did he just slur? Eww. Grimacing, he sat back up, realizing he'd almost stuck his face in his plate. "I'm awake. Did you need something Petra?"  
The female looked at him with concern and sympathy. "The Captain left a few minutes ago. I'm worried about him; he just lost nearly everyone he cared about. It looked like he was about to cry. Shouldn't you go console him?"  
"Why would I do that?" Had they been too loud?   
Erwin snorted. "That newbie Mike has a really incredible nose. He mentioned over breakfast that the Captain smelled like you. And sex."  
Levi actually colored. "Fine, fine, I like him. No surprise there. And I guess I chased him long enough that he finally noticed me." He wouldn't tell them the whole story. Even if they were his friends, there were still some things that were supposed to be kept private. Pushing back his chair, he stood up. "I think I will go check on him." Bidding them goodnight, he left the dining area.

Eren hugged his knees to himself, crying into them before he tipped over and sobbed into his pillows. damn, he was weak - so very weak. He should try to be strong, count his blessings that he was still alive and now had a lover, something he didn’t know he needed. Yet, he could not get over that hurt, did anyone really get over lost loved ones? No, he answered himself. For he still mourned his Mother sometimes. They would want him to be happy, but that was going to take him awhile; especially these nights alone. Could he convince Levi to move in his room with him? no, it was too soon, no matter how broken he was - he couldn’t push him to promise such things yet.

As the night before, he hesitated at the door. He could already hear the sobbing, causing him to sigh. Petra was right. He slipped inside even more silently than the previous night, locking the door behind him. No one else needed to see the Captain like this. Only him. And maybe the Commander. He squashed down the sudden surge of jealousy he felt. Eren was his; he had no reason to be jealous. Reaching the edge of the bed, he crawled up on it and pulled Eren into his arms.

Eren flinched at first, but recognizing the arms around him he continued to cry; Levi had already seen him at his weakest, so there was no point in trying to hide it now. He buried his face in the man’s neck and wept hard, some German spilling out of his lips. This often happened when he was extremely emotional, so hardly anyone could understand what he was saying when he was upset. Even if he were to speak English right now it would be all garbled and hard to understand anyway.

Obviously something more than sex was needed here, since their lovemaking the previous night hadn't helped for long. Instead, he let all his barriers and masks go, hugging the taller male and speaking softly to him. He couldn't understand what Eren was saying, but that didn't matter. He rocked the Captain gently, petting the unruly brown hair soothingly. His neck and chest were getting wet, but a little water never hurt anyone.

"Make me forget again…please.." The Captain spoke up through a raspy voice. "If you have energy left, I would like that ravaging now." He pulled away slightly to wipe his tears away and look into Levi’s eyes. "I may not be all that appealing right now…but I need you." He rubbed the other male’s nape to try to convince him more, he didn’t know any other ways to feel better and last night had been amazing for him. If it felt that good topping, it should feel good at the bottom too, right? "You can even do it up against the wall like you said…anything will do." He came close to his lips, looking into his eyes as tears fell down his face.

Levi's eyes widened. He reached out, brushing away the falling tears, cupping his Captain's face. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He shuddered at the hand on his neck, trying not to growl. "Not that I'm complaining, but... it doesn't seem to have done very much to help. We might have more success if you talk and I listen, or if I just hold you. But if you really want me to ravish you, I can do that too." Already his eyes were a shade darker, but he wasn't going to do anything, not unless Eren was sure.

"It did help…it made me forget for a whole night and until tonight, all I could think about was you and what we did." He flustered, no use holding back; he had bared his tears and body to Levi already, he could see the rest of him. "I need you again, show me….I want to know what’s like to have no control, I’m submitting to you." His voice lowered into a husky whisper the more he thought about it. "Just tell me how you want me and I’ll do it, I’ll get up against the wall if you still want that from earlier." He purred.

The shifter groaned; Eren's words had set him on fire. Who knew giving the Captain his body once would lead to this? He pushed Eren onto his back. "You... Humanity's Strongest... willingly submitting to a Titan." He grinned, showing all his teeth, leaning down to close his mouth over Eren's throat. "Never thought I'd see the day." He sat back, looking into Eren's eyes, his own the color of smoke. "I think the straps you're wearing will come in handy. No control, you ask for? I can agree to that." Pushing a knee harshly between the brunet's legs, he captured him in a fierce kiss.

"N-neither did I." Eren admitted, his body catching on fire instantly as he was pushed down, looking up at that grin of Levi’s, listening to his words about straps, feeling his mouth on his throat for an instant. It was all going to his groin already, he moaned as a knee was pushed right up against said groin as his mouth was taken in a passionate kiss. He returned it full force, growling low in his throat. He needed this, needed Levi and he would gladly submit to him and let him have his way with him. This thing with the straps he mentioned made him nervous, but he was willing to trust him with his life. His fingers trailed down the shifter’s back as he bucked shamelessly.

The shifter growled back at him, trailing biting kisses down the Captain's throat. His hands worked to unfasten the straps, pushing up and removing the shirt Eren was wearing. He hadn't really paid attention to it before, but Eren was wearing a golden key on a chain. Momentarily ignoring the desire he was feeling, he brushed his fingers against the key. "What is this? Some sort of trinket?"

EREN MOANED UNDER HIM, ENJOYING THE ATTENTION FAR TOO MUCH. WHEN IT STOPPED, HE BLINKED AND LOOKED AT HIS KEY FOR A MOMENT. “OH, MY DAD GAVE IT TO ME…SAID THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THE BASEMENT OF OUR HOUSE THAT MIGHT ANSWER EVERYTHING, I AIM TO GO THERE ONE DAY.” HE PANTED SOFTLY, GAZING UP AT THE OTHER.

"Everything?" He stroked one finger down the key. How could one tiny thing explain everything. Levi shook his head, no longer caring. Pushing the key aside, he licked one long stripe up Eren's chest. Then he looked into the Captain's eyes again. "Do you trust me?" He asked, in a much deeper voice than he'd had a moment prior.

EREN ARCHED HIS CHEST TOWARDS THE TONGUE BEFORE IT FELL BACK ON THE BED. HE OPENED HIS EYES TO LOOK AT LEVI AGAIN, NODDING HIS HEAD VIGOROUSLY. “YES, I TRUST YOU, I’M SUBMITTING TO YOU AND EVERYTHING. DO WHAT YOU WANT.” HE SWALLOWED HARD, FACE FLUSHED.

How he loved that flushed face and those eyes already glazed by lust. Growling again at the male under him, he undid one of the Captain's thigh straps. They were long enough to do the trick. Lifting both of Eren's arms above his head, he bound them together, using another strap to connect him to the headboard. He didn't waste much time stripping the rest of the clothes off Eren. Then he sat on the male's legs and simply looked at him with eyes that were so fierce and possessive. Folding himself so he was able to reach Eren's legs, he bit the inside of one thigh.

EREN FELT VERY EXPOSED, BUT HE DIDN’T CARE; THIS WAS ALL FOR LEVI TO SEE. HIS BODY WAS ON FIRE AS HE WAS BOUND AND STARED AT, HE COULD SEE THE INTENSITY IN THE EYES AND KNEW HE WAS WANTED. THE FEELING WAS MUTUAL, HE WATCHED HIM LOWER AND NIP AT HIS INNER THIGH, MAKING HIM SQUIRM AND MOAN SOFTLY.

Levi's eyes were glowing with unholy light. The Titan part of him was at the forefront again, and he raked his nails down Eren's chest. Then he stood, removing his own straps and clothes, setting them carefully aside. Climbing back onto the bed, he straddled the Captain, swiveling his hips and pushing down against him. He stretched out above Eren, nudging the male's head aside so he could get at his neck.

EREN SHUDDERED AT THAT LOOK, GROANING AS NAILS RAKED DOWN HIS CHEST. HE WATCHED WITH HUNGRY EYES AS LEVI STRIPPED BEFORE PRESSING DOWN ON HIM AND MAKING HIM MOAN OUT IN PLEASURE. THEN HE FELT HIM STRETCH OUT AND NUDGE HIS HEAD, HE GLADLY LEANED HIS HEAD BACK AND ALLOWED HIM TO DO AS HE WILLED.

The Titan's eyes flashed as Eren willingly moved his head. It was a good thing he hadn't tried to resist; Levi wasn't completely in control right now. He licked Eren's neck slowly, a lazy drag of his tongue all the way up to the Captain's ear. Then he nibbled his way back down to Eren's collarbones. He did this a couple of times, giving Eren something to focus on other than the heart pain he'd been experiencing. Going back up to the junction of shoulder and neck, he latched on and started to suck.

THIS WAS GOING TO LEAVE MARKS, OH WELL; IT WAS PROBABLY VERY OBVIOUS ABOUT THE TWO OF THEM ANYWAY, HIS FACE WAS ON FIRE AS HE GROANED SEVERAL TIMES, HE LIKED THIS A LOT, LIKED BEING MARKED AND SLOWLY LOVED ON. EVERYTHING WAS GOING STRAIGHT TO HIS NEGLECTED MEMBER AND HE ALMOST WHIMPERED AT HOW HARD HE WAS.

Levi pulled back to look at his handiwork, smirking at the marks that would darken during the night. "Good luck hiding those." He told the Captain huskily. Then he started kissing his way down Eren's torso, paying particular attention to his nipples, swirling his tongue around the male's naval, passing over his cock to give each thigh one decent bite. Lifting one of Eren's legs, he licked at the flesh behind his knee.

EREN COULDN’T REPLY, HE WAS SO OVERCOME BY LUST AND THE PLEASURE OF RECEIVING ALL THIS ATTENTION FROM THE ATTRACTIVE SHIFTER. WHEN HIS NIPPLES WERE ATTACKED HE ARCHED OFF THE BED AND TOWARDS THE MOUTH RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING THEM FEEL SO GOOD. HE GASPED A FEW TIMES AS HIS THIGHS WERE NIPPED, THEN EVEN SHUDDERED AS UNDER HIS KNEE WAS LICKED. HE DIDN’T KNOW THAT SUCH AN AREA COULD BE AFFECTED LIKE THAT.

There was something about making the Captain writhe like this that really aroused Levi. He growled again, finally caressing the neglected cock. Closing his mouth over the tip of it, he gave one experimental suck. Then he grinned and pressed his fingers against Eren's mouth. "Suck." He commanded harshly.

EREN THREW HIS HEAD BACK AND MOANED LOUDLY, HOLY CRAP THAT ONE SUCK JUST ABOUT DID HIM IN. WHEN LEVI REMOVED HIMSELF FROM HIS COCK, HE ACTUALLY WHIMPERED, BLINKING UP AT HIM WHEN HE GAVE HIM A COMMAND. WELL, HE DID SAY LEVI WAS IN FULL CONTROL, SO HE COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS STUFF RIGHT NOW. HE TOOK THE FINGERS IN HIS MOUTH, SUCKING LEWDLY.

That one moan caused him to groan throatily in return. And the tongue playing with his fingers certainly didn't help. Wanting to unglue the Captain, to make him so delirious with want that he didn't feel any pain, he dropped his head again to lick up the shaft before pulling it back into his mouth.

EREN HAD TO RELEASE THE FINGERS TO LET OUT A SHARP GASP THAT QUICKLY TURNED INTO LOW MOAN THAT STEADILY TURNED INTO SEVERAL GROANS OF LEVI’S NAME. IT WAS VERY DIFFICULT NOT TO BUCK UP INTO THE PLEASURE, HIS FINGERS DIGGING INTO THE STRAPS THAT HELD HIS ARMS HOSTAGE.

Pulling his wet fingers away from Eren's mouth, he ran them down the Captain's chest. He slid his mouth off Eren's cock with a soft popping sound. Licking his lips, he looked up into Eren's eyes. "This will hurt." Levi growled, eyes nearly black now. He nudged the Captain's legs open. "Try to stay relaxed." He moved his hand lower to brush his fingers across Eren's entrance.

EREN SHUDDERED FROM THE WET FINGERS GOING DOWN HIS CHEST, WHIMPERING WHEN LEVI’S MOUTH LEFT HIS COCK. HE LOOKED DOWN THROUGH HOODED EYES TO SEE THE FINGERS BRUSH AGAINST HIS ENTRANCE AFTER HE WAS WARNED. HE BIT HIS LOWER LIP, SO FAR IT FELT GOOD - BUT HE HAD A FEELING THAT WAS GOING TO CHANGE ONCE HE ENTERED HIS FINGERS.

The Captain didn't say anything, so Levi figured it was okay for him to continue. Swirling one finger around Eren's entrance, to get the male used to the touch, he carefully pushed a single digit inside. The male was so tight, Levi couldn't help but shudder. It was all he could do not to thrust his finger deeper. Instead, he held still, allowing Eren to get used to the intrusion.

EREN HISSED THROUGH HIS TEETH, NOT USED TO SUCH A PAIN. SURE, HE HAD BEEN IN PLENTY OF TYPES OF PAIN BEFORE, BUT THIS WAS DIFFERENT. HE SLOWLY GOT USED TO THE FEELING AND RELAXED AROUND THE FINGER, SO FAR IT FELT ODD - BUT HE WOULD GIVE IT A CHANCE, HE REMEMBER HOW LEVI WAS LIKE UNDER HIM AFTER ALL; IT MUST FEEL GOOD AT ONE POINT.

"Just my finger and already you feel so good." Levi groaned, slowly working his finger in and out of Eren's body. The slow pace was torture for the Titan; he just wanted to go at it already. But Levi knew this part of Eren was untouched. He had to prepare him carefully, or the male would never relinquish control again. Lowering his head and licking the Captain's cock, he worked another finger in.

EREN’S FACE WAS ON FIRE FOR A MULTIPLE OF REASONS HERE. FIRST, HE WAS EXPOSED AND LETTING LEVI HAVE ALL THE CONTROL, HE WAS EVEN TIED UP. SECOND, THE WORDS THAT CAME OUT OF THE SHIFTER’S MOUTH ALWAYS MADE HIS COCK TWITCH. THIRD, THERE WAS A FINGER IN HIM THAT WAS SLOWLY FEELING GOOD AND NOW A TONGUE ON HIS COCK, MAKING HIM CURSE IN GERMAN.

The German meant he was doing it right. He knew the Captain only spoke German when he was feeling intense emotions. Levi kissed Eren's organ then blew on it. "Hmm, should I add a third finger? Can you take it? If you can't you'll never be able to handle me." He pressed a third finger in, delighted when it slid in easily with its counterparts. "Oh, you want me. Say it, Eren. Say you want me." He crooked his fingers to press them against Eren's prostate.

LEVI SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR HIS GOOD LOOKS, DIRTY TALK AND DOING EVERYTHING HE WAS DOING TO HIM. EREN SHUDDERED AND KEENED WHEN HIS COCK WAS KISSED AND BLOWN ON, GASPING HEAVILY AS ANOTHER FINGER WAS ADDED AND THE SHIFTER SPOKE SUCH WORDS. WHEN HIS PROSTATE WAS HIT, HE ARCHED OFF THE BED AND THREW HIS HEAD BACK, GARBLED GERMAN ROLLING OFF HIS TONGUE. HE REALIZED LEVI COULDN’T UNDERSTAND AND MANAGED TO MOAN OUT, “I WANT YOU! I…WANT YOU SO BAD!”

Levi growled in return at Eren's words. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. Pressing his fingers against the nerves again just to rile Eren, he withdrew his hand. He reveled in having the Captain so completely submissive and under his control right now. "Eren." He placed a hand on each of Eren's hips. "This will probably still hurt. Stay relaxed. It will get better. And then I'll give you so much pleasure you won't know what to do." He bit his lip when the head of his cock brushed Eren's entrance. This was what he'd been waiting for. Groaning deeply, he pushed inside in one slow continuous thrust.

EREN SCREAMED WHEN HIS NERVES WERE HIT AGAIN, HIS BODY CONVULSION MOMENTARILY BEFORE IT CAME BACK DOWN ON THE BED. HE WHINED WHEN THE FINGERS LEFT HIM, BUT BY THE LOOKS OF IT - HE WASN’T GOING TO BE EMPTY LONG. HE NODDED, MENTALLY PREPARING HIMSELF FOR PAIN AS HE WAS SLOWLY THRUST INTO. “OH CRAP..” HE WAS BIG AND IT REALLY HURT, HE PANTED HEAVILY FOR A FEW MINUTES AS HE TRIED TO RELAX AND GET USED TO IT. MAYBE WHEN HE STARTED TO MOVE IT WOULD FEEL BETTER, HE SAID IT WOULD AND HE WITNESSED LEVI WITHERING UNDER HIM LAST NIGHT, SO IT MUST BE TRUE.

The muscles sheathing his cock were twitching. Levi's body shuddered, trying to deal with how good Eren felt. Ramming hard wasn't an option right now, even though that's what he wanted to do. Fighting against the Titan self, the self that he was fully aware had been taking control, he slowly slid out and then pressed back in.

EREN’S BREATHING WAS SHALLOW, HE CRINGED WHEN LEVI BEGAN TO MOVE. HE NOTICED IT WAS STARTING TO FEEL GOOD AFTER A BIT, THEN STEADILY IT STARTED TO FEEL WAY TOO GOOD. HIS MOUTH FELL OPEN AS HIS SHALLOW BREATHING TURNED INTO MOANS OF PLEASURE AND HIS HIPS STARTED TO MOVE WITH LEVI’S TO GET MORE OF HIM.

Once the Captain started moaning and moving with him, Levi knew he wasn't in pain anymore. Good thing too, since he didn't think he could keep it slow for very much longer. Growling in pleasure, he thrust his hips faster, changing the angle a few times so that he could delve even deeper.

”LEVI! YES! F-FUCK!” EREN MOANED OUT IN ENGLISH AT FIRST BEFORE IT STARTED TO CHANGE INTO GARBLED GERMAN. HE WANTED TO RUN HIS NAILS DOWN LEVI’S BACK OR SQUEEZE HIS ASS, BUT HIS HANDS WERE BOUND TIGHT. HE COULD ONLY FEEL THE PLEASURE FLOW THROUGH HIM AS HE WATCHED THE GORGEOUS SIGHT OF LEVI THRUSTING INTO HIM.

The shifter groaned deeply at Eren's words, more than happy to oblige the Captain by going even faster. Shivers of pleasure ran up his spine and he leaned down to nip Eren's collar bones. "Scream for me, Eren." He commanded. "Forget everything and everyone else. Scream only for me." Changing the angle again, he thrust directly into Eren's prostate.

EREN HAD NO PROBLEM FOLLOWING THOSE COMMANDS, ONCE HIS PROSTATE WAS HIT HE WAS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER. “LEVI! LEEEVI!” HE COULD NO LONGER THINK, HE COULD ONLY SCREAM HIMSELF HOARSE AS THE PLEASURE MADE HIM SEE SPOTS IN HIS VISION.

"Yessss, just like that." He didn't care about being slow anymore. Eren's body had opened for him like a flower, and he was happily ramming into him, pushing his Captain toward that inevitable edge.

EREN WAS LOSING HIS VOICE, THIS FELT SO UNBELIEVABLY AMAZING. HE COULD FEEL HEAT POOLING IN HIS ABDOMEN AND KNEW HE WAS GOING TO LOSE IT ALL VERY SOON. “FUCK! LEVI!! AAHNNN!!”

His Captain was losing his voice. This only made everything that much more enjoyable. Wedging a hand between their moving bodies, he started stroking Eren in time with his thrusts. Now that he found Eren's prostate, he didn't move his angle, pushing into it with every thrust.

EREN MOANED LOUDLY, AS LOUD AS HE COULD WITH HIS VOICE GOING. HE SCREAMED ONE FINAL TIME, IT CRACKED A FEW TIMES AS HE CAME VIOLENTLY OVER THEIR ABDOMENS, LEVI’S NAME ON HIS LIPS. HE WENT BONELESS ON HIS BED, PANTING HEAVILY, HIS EYES HEAVY AS WELL. “F-FUCK…”

With a snarl, Levi followed Eren over the edge. His body bucked wildly, uncontrollably, filling the Captain to the brim. Collapsing, he closed his eyes and panted heavily.

Eren continued to try to regain air, it felt like he was underwater for a long time and couldn’t breath properly for awhile. “Wow…just…no words.” The afterglow was amazing and he couldn’t think for the life of him and that was a good thing.

After a while, Levi leaned up and undid the straps that held Eren's arms captive. There were some red marks where the Captain had obviously struggled, probably without meaning to. He pulled each wrist to his mouth, licking and sucking softly at the reddened skin. He looked down at Eren as he did so, eyes back to their normal blue-gray color.

Eren shuddered as he gazed up at Levi through his aflterglow daze.The Captain had no idea before last night that he would be doing such things, let alone in a relationship and in love. His whole life had been fighting titans and only that, now his purpose was altered. He wanted to protect Levi and fight the titans now, no one could have ever saw this coming. 

Having given Eren's wrists sufficient attention, Levi rolled to the side, using a nearby towel to wipe them clean. Then he settled against the Captain's side. "You should sleep. Your body will need it after what I just put it through."

"Yeah, thank you…" Eren didn’t know exactly what he was thanking him for, probably everything. For coming into his life and giving him hope that they could win against the titans, for showing him there was a happier part of life and all of this, it was because of him that he now passed out with a smile on his face.

A smile. Levi felt awe as he watched his Captain sleep. Seeing him smile like that did something to Levi's heart, making it swell. The ex-thug now shifter smiled back, placing a gentle kiss against Eren's cheek. Setting down, he wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for that one. It wasn't designed to be longer than this, so I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
